1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to projectile expelling apparatuses, and more particularly, to a projectile expelling apparatus having at least one fixed channel for allowing projectiles to enter at a constant entry point and a rotational expelling housing rotationally connected to at least one fixed channel for projecting projectiles at various trajectories.
2. Description of Prior Art
In many sporting events players participate by pitching, hitting, catching, kicking, and, or, shooting a moving object. Many players purchase projectile expelling apparatuses to become better players. Some players use projectile expelling apparatuses for pitching baseballs, softballs, tennis balls, footballs, volleyballs, basketballs, and many other types of moving projectiles players play with. In addition, hunters use skeet throwers for launching projectiles to improve their shooting skills.
Many projectile expelling apparatuses expel projectiles at various types of trajectories such as straight, rising, dropping, curving, and many other variable projectile directions. To adjust the projectile trajectory, some projectile apparatuses rotate the rotational expelling housing to change the spin direction of the projectile. Changing the projectile spin direction changes the trajectory of the projectile.
Also, typical projectile expelling apparatuses usually require a second person to feed projectiles into the apparatuses; however, some projectile expelling apparatuses include an automatic projectile dispensing mechanism. These projectile dispensing mechanisms automatically dispense projectiles into the projectile expelling apparatus allowing players to practice alone.
There are many rotational projectile expelling apparatus designs that vary projectile trajectory and include a projectile dispensing mechanism. One popular design has five basic components and is configured in the following way.
First, a stand is used for stabilizing the projectile expelling apparatus on a surface. Second, a rotational housing mechanism is connected to the stand for rotating the projectile expelling housing in various rotational positions. Third, the projectile expelling housing is connected to the adjustable rotational device for allowing the projectile expelling housing to rotate for throwing various trajectory pitches. Fourth, a fixed channel feeder is connected to the projectile expelling housing as an entry chute to provide a way for projectiles to enter the expelling housing. Fifth, a projectile dispensing mechanism is fixedly attached to the fixed channel feeder.
The problem with this design is caused because the adjustable rotational device is directly connected to the projectile expelling housing, the fixed channel feeder is directly connected to the projectile expelling housing, and the projectile dispensing mechanism is fixedly attached to the fixed channel feeder. This means when the projectile expelling housing is rotated and tipped, for changing projectile trajectory, the fixed channel feeder also rotates and tips, and the projectile dispensing mechanism rotates and tips. This tipping of the projectile dispensing mechanism causes projectiles not to dispense out of the projectile dispensing mechanism properly because the angle required for using gravity to move projectile feeder to the automatic dispensing mechanism located at the fixed channel end of the projectile dispensing mechanism is changed and insufficient for proper projectile movement. Also, when the projectile dispensing mechanism is rotated and tipped, projectiles can fall out of the projectile feeder making the projectile dispensing mechanism inoperable.
One popular design for eliminating the tipping problem of the projectile dispensing mechanism is to have the fixed channel rotationally connected to the projectile expelling housing. In this way, the user can remove the projectile dispensing mechanism, rotate and tip the projectile expelling housing, rotates back and un-tip the fixed channel feeder in an upright position, and then reattaches the projectile dispensing mechanism to provide proper projectile dispensing operation. As you can see, the problem with this method is there are too many inconvenient steps involved for making this a good solution.
Another newly invented rotational projectile dispelling apparatus that varies projectile trajectory, but does not discuss attaching a projectile dispensing method, incorporates the following design structure.
First, a stand is used for stabilizing the projectile expelling apparatus on a surface. Second, a round rotational housing mechanism is connected to the stand for rotating the round fixed channel feeder. Third, the outside diameter of the round fixed channel feeder fits inside the inside diameter of the round rotational housing mechanism allowing the round fixed channel to rotate. Fourth, the projectile expelling housing is fixedly attached to the fixed channel feeder so as the fixed channel feeder rotates, so does the projectile expelling housing.
Since the fixed channel is still fixedly attached to the projectile expelling housing, the same problems discussed above occur when attaching a projectile dispensing mechanism.